User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/12 days of IALRmas
Heya, everyone. I have something. *ahem* On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Baseball: *offscreen* A suitcase in a pine tree! On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Samantha: Two hearts o' caring, Baseball: *offscreen* And a suitcase in a pine tree! On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Purplette & Razzie: Three coloring markers, Random Waddlewing: Two nutcrackers- *squashed by a gigantic nutcracker* Baseball: *offscreen* And a suitcase in a pine tree! On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Leni: Four fashion-making guides, Moon Lord: I don't know... Duke Fishron: Just do it! Moon Lord: Alright... Three years of killing, Match: Two recipes including Yoyleberries, Baseball: *offscreen* And e- *cough* Sorry, and a suitcase in a pine tree! On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Rachird: FAVE YARES EF ''TREINONG?!?!'' Torchy: Four fiery rings, Clara: Three makeup sets, Ryder: Two skateboards, Baseball: *offscreen* And a suitcase in a pine tree! On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Volcano Script: *offscreen* Blaaahhhhh... Tessa: Five years of experience~! Lucille: Four...uhh...days of sleeping over with Chrissy? Christopher: Three ghostly gals, Kernely: Two best friends, Baseball: *offscreen* And...wait, how does it go again? Oh, right. And a suitcase in a pine tree! On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Jelo: Seven bags of chips, Lincoln: Six comic books, A statue holding five chairs: *does nothing* Pencil: Four years of college, Rosie: Three extra swimsuits! Whoohoo! Lucas: Two years of slaying beasts, Baseball: *offscreen* And a suitcase in a pine tree! On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Galaximus: Eight extra minions, Barbarian King: Seven scripts of Bee Movie that I can read aloud. According to- Serenity: Six email messages, Mel & Nina: Five weeks of vacation, Naomi: Four flowers, Kacey: Three days of camp, Reagan: Two levels of excitement, Baseball: *offscreen* And a suitcase in a pine tree! On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Jade: Nine days of work, Callie & Marie: Eight paperclips, Ashton: Seven cards, Jenny: Six new weapons, John: Five new clothes, Cuphead: Four pineapples, Cala Maria: Three tridents, Evil Script: Two new pets, Baseball: *offscreen* And a suitcase in a pine tree! On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Tornado Script: Ten tornado cannons, Lori: Nine more cooking guides, Samantha: *walking across the screen* Eight random times where I do absolutely nothing for, like, one hour, Tissues: *sneezes 7 times* Spammer: 6IWOS6KJEJ66RJSJSBRDJKJS66WKSJJE6SSS6EWSKKW Plovy: FIIIVE YEARS OF PLOWING!!! Ryder: Four, something... Oh, pet crabs! Luan: Three new whoopie cushions, Jay: Two things that are made out of diamonds, Baseball: *offscreen* And a- *gasp* Sorry, sorry. And a pa- UGH! And a suitcase in a pine tree! (The tempo ramps up a bit.) On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Jelo: Eleven Iron Golems to protect my home, Rosewell: Ten years of this working?! Galaximus: It's nine o' clock. Hmm. Richard: Eight miniature versions of my loyal Ice Golem, Scarlet Script: Seven love letters, Volcano Script: *yawn* ...Don't feel like it. Many of Evil Script's minions: Five years of attacking cities! Jennifer: Four birdies, Robin: Three more arrows for Lucas, Super Monkey: Two dart cannons, Bonk Choy: *offscreen* Baseball ain't here so I'll fill him in. *mimicking Baseball's voice* And a partridge in a pear- Green Shadow: It's "And a suitcase in a pine tree!" Bonk Choy: Oh, right. *mimicking Baseball's voice* And a suitcase in a pine tree! (The tempo ramps up more and we see many IALR characters, panicky running back and forth past the pine tree carrying things, leading pets, etc.) On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to- *slips* meeeEEeeEEEeeeeeEEEE! Serenity: Twelve cat ladies, Luigi: Eleven mushrooms, (Baseball begins to sneak in, avoiding everyone.) Random Goombrat: Ten years of feet lifting, Test Tube: Nine science experiments, John: Eight Splattershots, Mario: Seven Fire Flowers, Evil Script: Six months of having work, Samantha: Five...uhhh...I don't know!!! Mel: Four dips with pepper, (Baseball's almost finished his sneak-in dodge.) Yoshi: Three spines from Spinies, Richard & Jelo: Two more buddies, Baseball: And a suitcase in a- *gets run over* pine...tree... Suitcase: You okay? How did you like it...? Category:Blog posts